


Plush

by MerryGoat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Exhibitionism, Grinding, Implied Oral, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Plushophilia, Shota, Voyeurism, as in stuffed animal humping, basically theyre humping a teddy bear together alright, join me in hell, kid alfred, kid matthew, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryGoat/pseuds/MerryGoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred wakes up one night to see his twin brother humping his giant stuffed teddy bear and Matthew convinces him to join along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plush

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Shota, Incest, Plushophilia – as in there is going to be stuffed animal humping… yeaaah.
> 
> Their ages are 6 to 8 I imagine. I wonder if you can tell at what exact paragraph I realized I'm going to hell.

Alfred felt the bed moving under him, soft persistent squeaking waking him up from his sleep. He grumbled softly, lazily opening his eyes to see what was causing it, but quickly noted that it must have been the middle of the night. It was mostly dark, save for the glow of the night light at the corner of the room and light provided from the moon through the open window.

It wasn't until he heard soft gasping that his eyes shot open, mind immediately going to his baby brother (Ok, he was old younger by a few minutes, but that still made Alfred the big brother!) who he shared a bed with. He remembered his father told him Matthew had something called "Asthma", and that it was very dangerous if he started making wheezing sounds. What if his brother was in trouble!?

He turned around to face his brother's side "Mattie?" he called out, "Are you ok?" His view of his brother was obscured by Matt's large stuffed polar bear he tended to take wherever he went, including to bed. He noticed that Matthew's legs were tightly wrapped around the bear as his hands tightly gripped on the fur, small jerking movements made it seem as if the bear were shaking.

The bed's squeaking stopped at once when Alfred spoke up as well as the bear's shaking, "Y-Yeah Alfred" he heard his brother call out after a few moments of silence, sounding out of breath and still softly panting.

"Are you sure?" Alfred pressed on; scooting closer to his brother and pressing the bears head down to get a look at his brother. His face was red, eyes hooded as he stared at Alfred. He was chewing on his bottom lip causing it to become red and slightly swollen.

"You don't look ok Mattie" Alfred said before reaching out to feel his forehead; hot as he suspected. "You have a fever!" he exclaimed, immediately pushing himself up to get off the bed, "Just wait, I'll get da-" he was suddenly yanked down by his shirt collar and pulled down onto the bed again.

"Alfred, no" Matthew said, shaking his head as his legs squeezed the bear tighter, "I-I'm ok, I'm not sick." He promised.

Alfred furrowed his brows, "Then why were you making the wheezing sounds dad said was bad for you? And you're all warm?" he asked, concerned obvious on his features.

Matthew bit at his lip again nervously, eyes looking around the room as he tried to find his words. He finally unwrapped his legs from around the plush bear and pushed it down the bed so the brothers could clearly see each other now. He shakily pushed himself into a sitting position and Alfred mirrored his position shortly after.

"I was…" he bit his cheek, still looking for the right words. He leaned closer to his brother before whispering, "I discovered something that feels really good," He whispered as if sharing a deep secret, "But when daddy saw me do it before, he said to never do it again, so he can't find out I still do it! He can't, Al!" he pleaded loudly, his panic causing his voice to rise at every word.

Alfred immediately shook his head, "Mattie, calm down, I won't say a word!" he promised, reaching out to touch his brother's shoulder in attempt to calm him down.

They stayed quiet for a few moments before Mathew nodded, "Th-Thanks Alfie…" he whispered.

Alfred suddenly leaned in closer, "So… What's the thing that feels really good?" he asked curiously, thinking of it like a super big secret. And being the nosey child he was, he wanted to know.

Matthew stared at him for a few moments, eyes widening slightly. Alfred thought Matthew might be hogging the awesome secret to himself since he had yet to speak up, how stingy! Until he saw Matthew reach out to pull up his stuffed bear again.

"It's… well, you have to promise it's a secret between us only." He stated, holding out a pinky.

Alfred immediately nodded in agreement, hooking his own pinky onto Matthew's in a promise that this would be only between the 2 of them. Matthew nodded, releasing their pinkies before pointing at the bear.

"Him." he said bluntly.

Alfred cocked his head, brows furrowed. "What?" he asked.

"Him!" he said, grasping the fur of his bear and pulling it up slightly.

Alfred opened and closed his mouth as he tried to figure out what he meant, but was quickly saved the trouble when Matthew pushed the bear back down again and swung one leg over the other side and straddled over it.

"You see… you just…" he lowered his hip down against the large plush belly of the bear, "Rub against it" he explained before he slowly rocked his hips up against the bear.

Alfred watched in fascination as his brother suddenly lowered his chest against the bear, tightly grasping the furry chest and pressing his newly flushed cheek against it. Matthew was slowly rubbing his crotch up and down on it, picking up speed with every thrust. Alfred couldn't help but worry when he heard Matthew begin to pant again as he started to hump faster, pressing his legs harder against the bear as his movements became more frantic and face became redder.

"M-Mattie?" Alfred asked with slight panic, "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, reaching out to touch Matthew's cheek.

"A-Alfreeed" Matthew whined softly, nuzzling into Alfred's hand "It… feels so g-gooood" he moaned, opening his eyes slightly to watch Alfred with hooded eyes. "So… good" he pant out.

Alfred continued to watch Matthew in fascination for a couple more minutes, and couldn't help but be disappointed when he suddenly stopped his little show and pushed his chest off of the bear.

Matthew gave him a tired smile, "W-wanna join?" he panted out, cheeks bright red and a few hairs sticking to them with the light sweat that began.

It took Alfred a few moments to process the question before he eagerly nodded; wanting to know what Matthew was feeling to have such reactions.

Matthew got off the bear and kneeled at the opposite side of Alfred, "You take that side, I'll take this one" he explained.

Alfred nodded, immediately scooting closer to the bear as he mirrored Matthew's movements as he hooked his legs on both sides of the bear, pressing their crotches against its side.

Alfred was about to begin rubbing against it until Matthew suddenly sat up, "Wait wait!" he said, "I have a better idea."

He pushed himself up on one hand to watch as Matthew shimmied out of his pajama bottoms, his entire face burning at the sight. "Mattie! But dad said we should never show anyone out privates!" he hissed out in embarrassment.

Matthew shook his head, "He said strangers, and we're not strangers, are we Alfie?" Matthew asked sweetly as he held his pants halfway down his thighs.

Alfred bit his lip worriedly, "Well… no" he finally responded.

Matthew smiled, "Good!" he exclaimed (well, as loudly as he could while not waking anyone else in the house up) and continued to take off his pants. Alfred stared at the tight white underwear Matthew wore and was drawn to the small bulge in his underwear. That happened to him too, sometimes! What a relief, he thought something was wrong with him!

His thoughts were quickly changed as Matthew made quick work of removing his underwear, the earlier shyness Matthew had displayed completely gone now as he eagerly showed Alfred his secret. Matthew held up the ends of his baggy shirt to show off to his brother, Alfred stared at Matthew's small cock pointing upright, the uncircumcised pink tip peaking out of the hood, "I tried doing it naked before and it feels way better" Matthew finally explained.

Alfred pouted slightly when Matthew let go of his shirt, letting it cover up his dick again before he sat his bottom on the bed again, eagerly watching Alfred, "Your turn!"

Alfred nodded hesitantly as he wiggled out of his pants and underwear in one swoop, shyly pulling down his shirt to cover his nether regions and the uppermost part of his thighs. Matthew rolled his eyes at his brother's unusual shyness but decided to let it go and instead lay back down on his side.

Alfred followed his movements, pulling the bear down slightly so he could see his brother while lying down and carefully hooked his legs around the bear's right leg as Matthew took the left leg, their knees touching and hands clutching the furry chest and back.

"Are you comfortably?" Matthew asked.

Alfred nodded, "you?"

Matthew nodded again before smiling and reaching forward to grasp Alfred's hip, causing him to jump slightly. He pulled his hip closer coaxing him to push his crotch against the bear, "You just have to rub yourself on it" he explained before moving his own hips slowly, shuddering, "and after a while it starts to feel really good."

Alfred nodded and hesitated, only making a few short jerking movements. It wasn't until Matthew started that he began getting into it.

It only took Matthew a few moments to get back into the rhythm, slowly grinding himself on the stuffed bear's side, shutting his eyes as his legs clung tighter to it in attempt to press it against himself harder. Alfred felt himself harden at the sight and he suddenly needed pressure against himself, so he indulged and began letting his hips grind naturally against the thick soft plush fur that felt awkward on his bare cocklet at first.

Matthew let out a soft whimper, reaching out a hand to pry Alfred's hand off of the bear and instead clasp their hands together. "D-do you… mnnh… like it?" he managed to moan out softly without slowing his movements. Alfred pried one eye open to look at his brother, whimpering when he saw how adorable he looked with flushed red cheeks, his eyes barely opened through the strands of hair obscuring his vision. He nodded enthusiastically as he squeezed Matthew's hand tighter, "Really good" he whispered.

They continued to hump and grind together until Matthew's eyes firmly shut and his breathing became labored. He clung his legs tightly around the bear, his hand squeezing Alfred's so tightly it almost hurt. "Yes, yes, yes" he began chanting deliriously under his breath, catching Alfred's attention as he watched his brother suddenly tense up, his hips and legs shaking softly as he held his breath and shut his eyes tight. He was beginning to get worried again until Matthew suddenly relaxed, his hand releasing its tight hold.

"M-Matthew?" Alfred managed to say, his grinding slowing down but never stopping. He was relieved when Matthew opened his eyes at him lazily with a small smile on his lips.

"I'm… I'm ok Al," he reassured, "Just keep going and you can see what happened" he encouraged.

Alfred blushed as he continued his movement, feeling his brother's eyes on him. he felt the bed shift suddenly and looked up to see his brother had gotten up, kneeling across from him with a playful look on his eyes as he smiled innocently.

"I think I know a better way to make you feel what I felt" he said, suddenly pushing Alfred's legs off from the bear. Alfred stared at him in confusion but decided to obey. He yelped when the bear was suddenly pushed away leaving his parted thighs and hard cocklet exposed for Matthew to see as he watched him almost hungrily.

He closed to distance between them, Matthew crawling over between his legs. "Just relax Al" he whispered as he lent down.

**Author's Note:**

> Mattie learned the trick he's about to show off to Alfred when he accidentally walked in on his daddies doing it. Mehehehe.
> 
> I only died 50 times when I had to write the word "cocklet" because cock sounds too grown up for shota. HAHAHAHA oh dear now that I finished, Satan says I have to get my ass down to hell. See y'all there.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Home Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236643) by [Sinning_Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Bunny/pseuds/Sinning_Bunny)




End file.
